


In Good Time

by afterandalasia



Series: Femslash100100: Around the Clock [8]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: femslash100100, Crossover Pairings, F/F, First Meetings, Flirting, Restaurants, Student Belle (Disney), Waitress Tiana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl in the blue sweater keeps forgetting her watch; luckily Tiana is more than happy to let her know the time.</p><p> </p><p>10:00 - Wristwatch</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the femslash100100 [prompt table](http://femslash100100.livejournal.com/3727.html) "Around the Clock", specifically "10:00 - Wristwatch".

"Sorry," said the girl, as Tiana set down the tea and sandwich on the table. "Do you have the time?"

Tiana checked the nurse's watch on her chest without even having to use her hands. A trick she had hit upon from having both hands full on many an occasion. "Four-fifteen."

"Thanks." The girl smiled; she was pretty, and if the large textbook open in front of her was any indication, Tiana would guess she was smart, as well. Bright eyes, hair in a low-slung ponytail, with a conflower-blue sweater which Tiana suspected she had seen before.

Tiana smiled. "Lost your watch, huh?"

She wrinkled her nose, smiling self-deprecatingly. "Something like that, yeah."

"Hey, Tiana!" Buford hollered.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Sorry," she said in turn. "I gotta go."

She was a little charmed that the girl waggled her fingers in a wave, even as Tiana slipped away between the tables.

 

 

 

 

 

"One tea, and one brie sandwich," said Tiana, sliding them down. "Will there be anything else?"

Another Friday evening. It was the same girl again, in the same blue sweater. It bought out her eyes, Tiana thought idly. Same textbook, further through. She smiled, twirling her pencil in her hair. "Do you... have the time?"

"Still the watch problem, huh?" Tiana said, with a smile. "Sure, sugar. It's four-twenty five."

"Thanks," she said. "I like your hair today, by the way," she added.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Tiana laughed. Lottie had found some hair product which she had insisted would be perfect for Tiana's hair, had been recommended for her hair type or something of that sort. It did make it shinier, but also gave it a distinct tendency to squirm its way out of whatever burn or ponytail she tried to put it into. She had passed the products along to her mother. "Thanks. Not sure it'll last, though."

"Well, it usually looks nice. I'm sorry, that probably sounds weird; this place is on my way home, so, I'm in here a lot." A shrug, then she extended her hand. "I'm Belle."

"Tiana. Well, you probably heard that last time," she said. Luckily, Belle had been her last table on the run, a quiet spot in the corner; there were supposed to be two chairs at the table, but there usually ended up being one and the other borrowed to use elsewhere. "Nice to meet you."

Belle smiled. "And you."

 

 

 

 

 

The next Friday, Belle was there again. This time, the sandwich was chicken salad, but the tea was the same, and Belle was significantly further through her textbook again. Different sweater, though; this one was golden-yellow, and she had the sleeves pushed up to her elbows.

"Tea, chicken salad sandwich," Tiana did not even pause before checking the time, "and four-ten."

Belle laughed. "Am I that predictable?"

"Looks like," said Tiana, smiling back. She nodded to the textbook. "Good book?"

Belle flipped it closed for a moment, keeping her place with one hand.

" _Sustainable Energy - Without the Hot Air_ ," Tiana read. "Sounds interesting."

"My father got me into engineering," said Belle. "One of few women on my course, but... I'll survive. You studying?"

"Night course in business." It was a slightly quieter evening, which let Tiana snatch the precious minute or so; besides, Belle was clearly a repeat customer, and they were important. "Gonna need it, if I want to open my own restaurant."

She had never been particularly shy about that particular ambition, but it didn't so commonly fall into the first real conversation she had with someone. All the same, Belle looked impressed, and her smile was encouraging rather than patronising in the way that some had been. "Well, can you recommend anything for desert? Maybe I could push the boat out this week."

"Beignets," said Tiana.

"Yours?"

She just nodded.

Belle picked up her tea, cradling it in both hands. "Well, why not?" she said.

"I'll grab a couple for you."

Tiana went to turn away, then stopped, and turned back again. With a faint smile, she lifted up the corner of the textbook again, and revealed the wristwatch tucked underneath, its strap clearly worn with use. Belle's eyes went wide, and she blushed, still all but hiding behind the mug as she followed the line of Tiana's gaze. 

"Found your watch, huh?" was all Tiana said.

Belle cleared her throat, cheeks too pink to really get away with much. Tiana suspected she was a terrible liar, but in all honesty thought that a good thing. "Something like that," Belle said.

"Uh-huh?" she gave it the twist of a question.

"Would you be offended," Belle continued sheepishly, "if I said that I wanted a reason to say something to you other than my order?"

"A little surprised, maybe, but sure not offended." Tiana winked. "Seems you struggle keeping track of that watch of yours. Maybe I should tell you the time later too, huh? About... six-thirty?"

When her shift ended.

Finally, Belle smiled properly again. "I think I'd very much appreciate that."

Tiana tucked her tray beneath her arm. "Well then. It's a date."

**Author's Note:**

>  _Sustainable Energy - Without the Hot Air_ is a real book by David JC MacKay, and is listed as recommended reading on several university engineering pages that I investigated.


End file.
